The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement for position sensing and to a method for supporting determining the position of an object.
High bandwidth, high resolution nanoscale sensing is a key enabling technology for nanoscale science and engineering. Application areas include life sciences, scanning probe microscopy, semiconductor fabrication and material science. Currently available position sensors based on optics, capacitors or inductive coils, although accurate and fast, do not scale down to micro-scales for use in micro-structures or in large-scale point-wise position sensing of macro-structures. Thermo-electric position sensors, on the other hand, scale down to micro-scale, but suffer from low resolution and bandwidth.
A known position sensing concept is based on the property of magnetoresistance (MR). Magnetoresistance is the property an electrical resistance of a conductive layer sandwiched between ferromagnetic layers changes as a function of a magnetic field applied to the layers. A magnetoresistive sensor typically uses this property to sense the magnetic field.